Guilty
by OrianPrime92
Summary: BWG1xover/ Mirage has bonded with Hound. That's nothing new, but now he's starting to feel guilty about not telling a few 'bots. Hound just tells him, they know. Even if they aren't there. HxM, DBxRT, Past OPxR, Current OPxUM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this in my head for... Primus, since I started Beast Wars! So, now I've decided to share it with the world. XD

Dis/claimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this. And Ratchet's past self, which will be explained later.

* * *

Chapter One

Mirage frowned as he sat, staring at the dark waters that was the ocean. Landing on Earth brought back some memories, painful ones. He never heard Hound approach him, deep in thought.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Mirage jumped and whirled around, surprised. He hardly ever never noticed his bondmate approaching.

"Hound... You startled me..." He frowned. Hound smiled, optics dim.

"What's eating at you Mirage?" The jeep asked, kneeling next to him. Mirage sighed.

"A lot of things... I miss home..." He murmured. Hound hummed softly, and put an arm around Mirage's shoulders.

"It'll be alright 'Raj... I'm sure they know you're alright..."

"But it's been so long..." Mirage whispered, optics wet.

"Time means nothing to a bond." Hound said gently. "They know you..." Mirage sighed and nodded.

"You're right... as always..." He smiled. Hound smiled and kissed Mirage's cheek.

"Come on. It's late and I'm sure Red Alert is worrying we've been abducted or something." The spy laughed at his tracker's most likely true statement. The two returned to the Ark, processors preoccupied with memories.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Cheetor in Beast Wars reminds me of a 12 year old... -giggles- He's so CUTE!

Dis/Claimer: I only own the idea of this fic, and the OC Raptor.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Rattrap! Rattrap where are you!" 29 vorn old Cheetor screamed, running from the burning Towers. He cried, terrified. "Rhinox! Dinobot! Tigatron!" He couldn't find anyone. The Towers, the place of Noblemechs and, by request of the Council, the Beastformers. He shuddered, searching for his family. He froze in his tracks, seeing what he was dreading._

_Megatron had his family in cuffs, taking them away. He met optics with Rattrap._

_'_Run fuzzy._' His friend said through the bond they had created during a life-threatening situation. And he did just that. The tone his older companion had used, was full of the 'Don't Question Me' orders. He ran as fast as he could._

_He found Raptor, the young 15 vorn old mechling of his friends, Rattrap and Dinobot._

"_Chee-!" Cheetor covered the mechling's mouth, silencing him. He made the 'Shh' motion, and the youngling nodded, optics wet. He lead the mech off, both terrified. The war had ended when he was 13, a vorn after he and the others landed on Earth, and a vorn before Raptor was created._

"_Cheetor!" Cheetor stopped and turned, seeing his co-creation(1) on the ground, having tripped. He went forward, but felt a pain in his spark, causing him to fall, screaming._

"RATTRAP!" Mirage shrieked, optic snapping online immediately. Hound was holding him, online and looking at him with worry.

"Mirage..." Mirage started crying, hugging his mate. Hound tightened his grip, frowning. "Should I go get Ratchet...?" Mirage shook his head.

'_No... I'm fine... Don't get Ratchet..._' He said, starting to calm down. He took a deep shuddering breath, before Hound started singing the soft Cybertronian lullaby he used to recharge to.

_**Next Morning**_

Mirage was on shift in the Medbay with Ratchet, Hound being off that day. Ratchet was eerily quiet, normally chattering with Wheeljack, his bonded, out loud, or talking to Mirage. Finally, Mirage had it.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ratchet remained silent before,

"I heard you scream last night." Mirage tensed.

"Ratchet, I..."

"If your still having nightmares... Mirage you should have come to me!" Ratchet said, hurt.

"I'm not about to go to my co-creation about this." Mirage snapped.

"Damnit Cheetor-!"

"Just shut up Ratchet!" Mirage growled. Ratchet snarled. Wheeljack got up from repairing a very confused Hot Spot, and put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Ratch', go repair Hot Spot." Ratchet didn't move. "Ratchet." Ratchet's harsh expression crumbled, and he went to his creation in defeat. Wheeljack took Mirage into Ratchet's office. "Talk. Now." Mirage never answered. "Before I go into my bond with Ratchet and dig up the events myself." Slowly, ever so slowly, Mirage started telling the Chief Engineer about the nightmares.

* * *

1- A Co-Creation is like a God-Child, generally used by 'bots who believe in Primus.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to go ahead and continue this, even if only one person reviewed and nobody else is really reading it...

Dis/Claimer: I only own the idea of this fic, and the OC Raptor.

Chapter Three

When Mirage reported for the meeting with Optimus, he was secluded more then ever. Cliffjumper was terrified of approaching him, and even Jazz seemed to avoid sitting with him this meeting. Ratchet was still mad at him, and Wheeljack was giving him worried glances. It was enough for Optimus to open a comm with him.

'_What's wrong?_' The leader asked.

'_Nothing._' The Special Ops agent replied tersely.

'_Very well. I suppose I can just ask Wheeljack._'

'_He won't tell you anything. He promised Ratchet._'

'_Then I'll talk to Ratchet._'

'_Primus, you've never been this nosy, even when Rhinox kept things from you._' Mirage shut the comm, ignoring the mech's attempts to talk. After the meeting, he stood to leave, but Optimus grabbed him arm, stopping him.

"Mirage, talk to me."

"Go frag yourself!" He snapped. Several mechs stopped, staring in shock. Mirage pulled free and disappeared, running off. Optimus frowned and looked at Wheeljack and Ratchet.

"Would you two mind explaining?" He asked in the 'you better' tone.

"He's just upset about his and Ratch's family." Wheeljack said, "I'd offer advice on dealing with him, but I've never dealt with him when he's having a hissy fit."

"Mirage is capable of such of thing?" Bumblebee frowned.

"Since when does Mirage and Ratchet have the same family?" Cosmos asked. The Prime sighed and deterred their questions easily. He was concerned for Mirage.

_**With Mirage**_

Mirage was in the target range on base. It was small, but it was a target range. And he was blowing everything up with his favorite blaster from the Beast Wars. He heard Hound approach.

"I heard you told Prime to go frag himself." Hound said.

"Leave me alone Hound."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Rattrap's proud of you telling Prime that. He didn't even tell Prime that. Or so Prowl said. So, Prowl's Airazor's sister huh?"

"Hound, stop it." Mirage said, vocalizer straining.

"No, Mirage. You need to talk to me. We're bonded. We need to communicate with each other."

"I just let them get taken, alright! I just stood there and watched, and then I ran away!" Mirage fell to his knees, vocalizer choking up in sobs. His optics leaked optical fluids. Hound walked over and knelt next to him, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"You did what you had to. And you saved Ratchet, that's all that matters." Hound said gently. Mirage just cried, never paying any mind to Ironhide staring from the other side of the target range.

_**Next Day...**_

Mirage was on monitor duty, optics dull. Next to him was Hound. It was the one of the rare times that he and his bonded had the same shift for monitor duty. Jazz and Prowl were also on shift, this being one of the few times that Prowl had monitor duty at all. Something blipped on Jazz's monitor.

"Whoa... incoming transmission." Jazz said. Prowl approached.

"Patch it through Blaster." Prowl sent over the comm links. It was a femme covered in feathers. The transmission was fuzzy.

"Th... Aira... Requesting back... all of... injur... Hel..." The transmission died. Mirage's spark froze as Prowl cussed.

"Blaster, we are they!" Prowl demanded.

"Uhh... A few miles south of the Brazil boarder." Blaster said.

"Mirage, let's go!" Prowl said.

"Prowl!" Jazz yelped as the Second in Command started to run.

"Jazz, that was my _sister_!" Prowl said, "We'll be running into Smokescreen and Bluestreak on patrol, along with Trailbreaker and Brawn. Mirage let's GO!" Mirage's feet started to move.

"I'm coming too!" Hound said.

"Me too!" Jazz said. The four ran off, transforming fast. Mirage prayed that they would be fine while they travelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Dis/Claimer: I only own the idea of this fic, and the OC Raptor.

Chapter Four

Mirage's spark was racing. They reached Brazil in five minutes, via Skyfire picking them up with Optimus. The semi was unhappy with them, but understood their actions. Wheeljack and Ratchet had joined them, too. Prowl, Mirage and Ratchet shared a look.

Prowl shot into the air, his armor falling to the ground, revealing his feathered form. Ratchet ran forward, optics flashing to green. Mirage transformed, his Autobot form melting away to his original, fur covered one. He felt his mate's smile over the bond. He ran forward, blaster out and firing. He went fast to his friend's aide, the large dinosaur transformer frowning.

"So you did survive." The mech said. Mirage snorted.

"I've done more than survive Dinobot. And so has your son."

"Raptor's here?" Dinobot stopped fighting, shocked.

"Don't short circuit Dinobot!" Mirage snapped, "I'm not covering your aft if you pass out!" Dinobot scowled and the two continued to fight. By the end, everyone was mostly alright.

"Prowl, you're so big now!" Airazor cooed, hugging her brother. Bluestreak giggled.

"Sissy!"

"Blue-! Awww! You're-! Awwww!" She hugged her baby brother as well, then looked at her older one. She grinned, "You're quite the gambler I hear. Or so, the Decepticons cursed." Smokescreen snorted.

"You just gotta have the right touch." He pulled the wire from his wrist, making his sister laugh.

"He's addicting to dice games too." Bluestreak said.

"How he wins on those, we can't figure out!" Jazz said.

"He's always won on dice games, even when we were changelings." Airazor told him. Prowl sighed, placing his armor back on.

"You cover your feathers!" Airazor gasped. The other Maximals looked horrified.

"He's gotta keep up appearances. Being second in command and all." Mirage replied, shifting into his armor.

"You still have to teach me how to do that." Prowl told the spy, ignoring his sister's excited squeal on how proud she was of him.

"Have to teach me too." Ratchet snorted.

"Wait... _Raptor_?" Rattrap asked.

"Mother." Ratchet nodded. The Maximals stared, shocked. Wheeljack was scared, that much Mirage could sense with just looking at him.

"You're the one I sensed!" Dinobot growled at Wheeljack. The Engineer laughed weakly, backing away.

"Uhm... Well, you see..."

"Father, stop it." Ratchet growled dangerously. "I'm an _adult_. I can choose who I want to bond with."

"He's got a point." Mirage said, "Same as Prowl." Jazz grinned and put an arm around Prowl's waist, making Airazor grin.

"Well, at least he's cute."

"And third in command." Smokescreen said. Airazor's optics brightened.

"Well, then I know my brada is in good servos." She stated. He hated to admit it, but Mirage had missed them more than he realized. They made every situation amusing.

"Why do I sense a third presence?" It was Rhinox who noticed. And he was staring at him with that stare. The '_Don't bother trying to get out of this, I know you just as well as Rattrap does_'. Rattrap frowned.

"Cheetor?" He asked him, wanting an answer. He saw Dinobot glaring at Hound, knowing who it was.

"Bye!" He went invisible and ran off to get on Skyfire.

"Hound." Prowl said.

"Yes Prowl?" He heard his mate reply.

"I suggest you run before Dinobot kills you."

"MIRAGE!" Hound ran for Skyfire, Dinobot going to kill him. He groaned and, while still invisible, got off Skyfire and blocked Dinobot. Dinobot hit his disruptor, and he became visible.

"Leave him alone Dinobot! I can mate with who I want! I'm far older than Prowl _and_ Ratchet! Raptor. Ratchet? Raptor?" He frowned, '_What am I supposed to call you now?_' He asked over the comm link.

'_Ratchet, you slagger._' His co-creation said. He nodded and looked at Dinobot, who was glaring evilly at him.

"Anyways, I'm older than both of them. I can mate to whomever I want."

"... Who are you and where's the fuzzy little shithead I had to save so many times?" Rattrap asked as he walked over. "And Dinobot, he's a point. Leave his mate alone. Go kill Wheeljack if you want to kill someone."

"Mother!" Ratchet snarled.

"The 'fuzzy little shithead', as you so nicely called him, is offlined at the moment."

"Split personalities." Prowl supplied as they boarded Skyfire, "It's a side affect of having to hide our Maximal sides. Ratchet and I have them, though ours are close to our real personalities, it's hard to tell the difference."

"Actually, Ratchet doesn't have one." Mirage said, "Wheeljack confirmed it when they first mated."

"Lucky bastard." Prowl muttered.

"And that would be the Prowl you know." Jazz said, "'Cause the Prowl I mated with doesn't use human curses."

"He just uses every other curse under than suns." Smokescreen said. He ignored the rest of the conversation and sat next to Hound, who was as far away as possible from Dinobot.

"He won't eat you if that's what you're afraid of." He said, amused.

"He eats robots?" He said, thoroughly terrified.

"No, Hound. He doesn't." He sighed, "It's called a joke. You of all mechs know what a joke is." Hound stared at him.

"You've never... made a joke before..."

"I have too Hound." He sighed.

"Not as Mirage, no." His mate said, pulling him into his lap. He blushed and tried to get out, muttering '_They're watching_'. But Hound just kept him there, arms wrapped around him and sending love over their bond.

"Awww..." Airazor cooed at them.

"Hound, that is a great idea!" Jazz chirped, pulling Prowl into his lap. Prowl yelped and tried to get away.

"Lucky assholes!" Wheeljack said, "Dinobot'll kill me if I try that!"

"Father can kiss my skidplates for all I care." Ratchet snorted, crawling into his mate's lap anyways. A low growl emitted from Dinobot, but he was ignored.

Yep, it was official. Mirage was dreading the conversations he'd be having with them all...


	5. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
